Cross Roads
by iwill.youwill.wewill.3
Summary: Can one bad move ruin your life?  Can one unsure friend keep your secret?  When Adrian finds herself under the influence she makes a reckless decision, running purely on revenge and panic. And does her mistake help Amy keep her own secret? Or exploit it?
1. Chapter 1

**Cross Roads**

Adrian took crazy to a new level. Without a baby, or Ben, she saw help in a new source. A source proved insane when her new decision threatened the lives of everyone around her. It's not just Amy and Ricky's relationship that's on the line anymore.

Adrian thrust her fist into the wall. She pulled back her freshly bruised hand and tears misted her eyes. But, it wasn't physical pain that was slowly leeching the happiness from her. With a newfound adrenaline rush, Adrian hit the wall with all of her force numerous times. She looked around the room and couldn't help but develop a new sense of anger.

He had left her. Ben. He just walked out the door after they lost a baby. What kind of husband was that? What kind of father would he have been? "A weak one," she muttered, narrowing her eyes at nothing and at everything all at once.

She snatched her car keys off the counter and slammed the apartment door behind her. It didn't take her long to get in her convertible and pick up speed with a growling engine. And as the car vibrated with energy, she pulsed with anger.

"Amy!" Ricky called, running after her as she sprinted to her car. "Just talk to me!"

"I don't want to talk about it Ricky," she shouted back at him. "It's not my decision, is it?" Ricky winced at the repition of his own words. "You can go to whatever college you want to. If you want to go out of State, then fine. If you want to go out of the country, that's fine with me!" She exclaimed, each word more harsh than the last.

"Amy, they sent me a letter, that doesn't mean I'm going to go," he explained. "Why are you blowing this so far out of proportion?"

"I don't want to raise a kid alone," Amy said breathless. "I don't want our kid to wonder who his daddy is. I don't want to have to wake up late at night to change diapers in an empty, lonely house!"

Ricky shook his head, "Amy you wouldn't have to-," he paused. "Did you say diapers? John doesn't wear diapers." His eyes widened, "Are you-?"

Amy pressed her lips into a thin line, her eyes watering. She opened her car door, but Ricky's arm reached out and grasped her shoulder before she could get inside. "Amy-."

"Don't," she said, tears now streaming down her face. She pushed his arm away. "Just don't!"

Ricky tried to yell over the engine, "Amy, please don't drive when you're upset!" But, it was too late. And she was speeding down the road, tugging his heart along with her.

Grace wrung out the soapy water from the rag and hung it on the faucet. She then began slamming the plates down, one on top of the other, creating a shrill clang. "Grace?" a voice behind her inquired.

She continued dropping the plates as her mother rounded the counter to face her daughter. "Grace, stop that!"

Grace looked up at her mom. "Daniel and I broke up," she said quietly.

"Oh, honey," her mom began, her face changing from outrage to concern. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Grace shook her head, and then sauntered over to the kitchen table, falling onto one of the chairs. Her mother nodded in understanding, but knowing her daughter, did not venture off. She walked over to the freezer and retrieved a carton of strawberry ice cream.

She handed Grace a spoon. "Why can't I be happy with just one guy?" She asked, taking in a heaving spoonful.

"Ohh Grace," her mother sighed, catching onto the point of the break up. "You should really break up with the boy first," she reasoned.

"I can't help it," Grace whined. "I'm only seventeen! I see a guy that I like and I can't help myself. Besides it would be cheating on myself if I told Daniel I still loved him."

Her mother rolled her eyes. Grace saw the silent remark and jumped from her seat, nearly knocking over the ice cream. "I'm going to take a walk," she stated, moving for the door.

"But, it's ten o'clock on a school night," her mother cautioned. "Don't make it long."

Grace burst through the door and picked up a fast pace. Her mothers words a whisper of a memory. She past by shadows without a glance, lights without a thought, and people without minimal acknowledgement. Her thoughts soley on her soul. Was she condemned for cheating on two boyfriends? It certainly wasn't making her look good! But, feeling good? Yeah, that it did. Not the cheating part, but the new feelings for sure. She liked the idea of different people giving her different emotions. As long as they were good ones of course.

But, the one question that was plagueing her mind, was about a certain someone she had given up on a while ago. A certain someone who destroyed a budding relationship with a single letter. A letter that should have touched her eyes a while ago. A letter that filled her with joy and confusion.

Grace came up to a four way stop just as a silver SUV pulled up as well. She recognized the driver immediately. But, it wasn't Amy that made her heart beat faster than ever before. It was the car across the street that had. A shiny red convertible, glistening with revenge.

Amy sighed in relief when Ricky's headlights were no longer visible. She loved the fact that he would chase after her, but right now, she had to be alone. He didn't deserve to give up such an amazing opportunity at an ivy league. Getting a drum scholarship to Stanford was the last thing that should upset him.

And she wasn't going to tie him down anymore. She couldn't. It wasn't right. So when she came to a stoplight, she was never so worried to see headlights across the street. "What if it was him?" She thought to herself.

Well, if it was or wasn't, one thing was certain, she wasn't pregnant. She wasn't going to be pregnant for the entire summer. She was going to convince Ricky to accept the scholarship. Afterall, she knew he would never do it on his own. She wasn't going to keep him from living the dream.

And then, it that moment she was sure of something else. The car across the street wasn't Ricky. He would accelerate towards her that crazily. Her eyes widened and her hand flew distinctively to her stomach.

She winced, preparing for impact. Then, it came. Full force. Straight at Amy. And into a whole world of pain.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for the comments and the alerts! Every single comment and alert means a lot! **_

_**I do not own Secret Life of the American Teenager. **_

**Chapter 2: Let the Secrets Commence**

Grace paced across the waiting room. Nothing felt real anymore. Nothing seemed right. It couldn't be. It was a horrible dream. A horrible, horrible fake dream. The hospital was empty. Except for the nurses, not a person was in sight.

Grace bit her lip and brushed her fingers through her hair anxiously. "Grace," a voice adressed from behind her. She spun around to face Ricky. "What happened?" His eyes were glossed with concern and his lips were in a tight line.

"It was a hit and run," Grace said carefully.

"Did you see who hit her!" Ricky asked, face flushed with rage.

Grace wrinkled her forehead. Should she tell Ricky? She wasn't positive it was Adrian. Anyone could've been driving that car. But, at the same time, Grace had never been so certain. Amy had a baby, while Adrian lost hers. Amy was in a serious relationship with Ricky, while Adrian desperately wanted him back. And Ben, Adrian's husband, was breaking up with her, after confessing to Grace that he still loved Amy. Amy, Amy, Amy. That's all Adrian must hear. Must think. Must envy. And isn't envy motivation?

"Grace?" Ricky asked, interrupting her thoughts. He placed both hands on her shoulders and looked her directly in the eye. "Who hit her?"

"I d-didn't see," she lied. "It was dark. It all happened so fast." Lieing always left a sickening metallic taste in her mouth. She wasn't protecting Adrian, she told herself. She was only protecting Ricky. He was a mess right now. And she didn't know how he would react.

Adrian rubbed her eyes, searching the room around her for any sign of the night before. The sun bleached her eyes and she quickly squinted away from the light. Her head pounded, and her stomach grumbled. Her mouth tasted acidic and everything smelled rank.

Adrian groaned as she pushed herself off the floor. She caught onto three empty beer bottles and her heart sank. What had she done last night? A shrill tone filled the room and Adrian covered her ears, "ouch," she muttered. Seeing her phone's lit screen, she answered. "Hello," she said dryly.

"Amy's in the hospital," Ben replied frantically. There was a long pause as Adrian pried at her mind, feeling the urge to know something. Something important? "I know I'm not in the place to ask for favors," Ben began. "But, she's our friend, and-,"

"I'll meet you there," Adrian said quietly. "Ben," she paused. "I'm sorry about everything. I should have asked you about taking apart Mercy's room. You deserved better." Not even white noise was sounding through the phone and she pulled it away, looking at the screen. He had hung up. "I miss you," she whispered, and then shut the phone.

Adrian took a shower faster than she thought possible. She ended up brushing her teeth several times, hoping no trail of alcohol could be followed through her breath. On her way to the car a heavy feeling overcame her. Something didn't feel right. She took the last few steps to her car and was nearly knocked off her feet at the sight of it. The front end was dented immensily. She breathed in deeply, remembering everything.

The incessant beeping sound awakened Amy. Her heavy eyelids fluttered open slowly. She glanced around the empty white room and the machines beeping quickened. If this was heaven, she wasn't liking it. It was lonely. And quiet, and dark. Maybe it wasn't heaven, she didn't feel peaceful enough. But, she didn't feel real enough to be alive.

She closed her eyes, and pictured John's angelic face. Her son. Would she ever hold him again? Or was she gone for good?

She heard a sharp shuffle and her eyes started to burn, she tried to lift her arm to shield her eyes, but it was immoble. She opened her eyes and gazed across the room at the woman standing there. "Good morning, Amy," She said cheerfully. "I'm doctor Wilkes," she smiled widely.

Doctor? So this was a hospital? So she was alive! "What happened?" she croaked.

The petite doctor came to her side. She brushed a strand of her curly auburn hair behind her ear. "You were in a car wreck last night," she explained. "The airbag broke your arm, and the crash gave you a concussion. But, you'll be fine." Then her face lit up even more. "You'll both be fine."

Amy breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't care her arm was broken. She didn't care she had a splitting headache. Her baby, Ricky's baby, was safe.

Right then, the door opened and a very weary Ricky entered. He saw Amy was awake and was beside her in an instant. "You're back," he grinned, taking her good hand in his and squeezing it lightly. "Does this mean she'll be okay?"

"I'll be fine," Amy said hurriedly. "Can you give us a minute?" She asked Doctor Wilkes. She nodded and exited the room.

"Ricky," Amy said carefully thinking through her words. He brushed her hair out of her face. "I was wrong. I'm not pregnant."

She expected him to be relieved. Maybe even happy. But, his look was anything but. "You mean the a-accident-?"

Amy shook her head. "I was never pregnant."

Ricky bit his lip and lifted her hand, kissing the back of it sweetly. "I'm so sorry, Amy."

"Why are you sorry?" Amy asked. "We don't need another kid. We have a great one already. And, we're too young. We have college to look forward to. And another baby would just add more stress."

Ricky nodded and turned towards the door. "I'm going to go call your dad. He wanted me to call when you woke up."

It wasn't too long after Ricky left that the door opened again and Grace walked in slowly. She avoided Amy's eyes, keeping hers glued on every other object in the room except Amy.

"Grace?"

"Yeah?" she responded. Keeping her eyes on the floor.

"What's wrong?"

Grace looked up, finally catching Amy's gaze. "I thought we were best friends. And I know I tell you everything," she rushed through the words, slurring them all together. "And I thought we had open communication lines. I mean, I never keep anything from you. And you used to tell me everything! When were you going to tell me?"

"That I got in a car accident?" Amy raised one eyebrow, bewildered.

"That you're pregnant!" Grace exclaimed.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I still do not own Secret Life of the American Teenager. **_

_**Thanks again for all the comments! I will update as fast as I can. Trying to juggle school and writing can be a challenge, but it is sure one I am up for! I know how frustrating it can be to read a chapter and then not have another one to read after it! So I am going to try to post a bunch of chapters together on the same day. **_

**Chapter 3 Observant or Nosey?**

"**A**my, you have to tell him!" Grace reprimanded. "He has a right to know."

Grace could see Amy was on the verge of tears and she sighed. "I'm sorry. You don't need to be overwhelmed right now," Grace shrugged. "I just don't want to see you hurt him. It definitely wouldn't make you feel any better. Why do you want him to go off to college anyway?"

"I don't want him to leave," Amy explained. "I just don't want him to stay just because I'm pregnant. I want him to want to stay for me. I want him to stay because he loves me. Not love me because he has to stay," tears were streaming down her cheeks. "I want him to be happy."

Grace took the chair next to Amy's bed, and put a comforting hand on Amy's shoulder. "He already loves you, Amy. You guys started going out not just for John, but for each other. You moved in because that was the responsible thing to do. And, if he didn't love you, you would've moved out by now." Grace tilted her head, "Amy, you can't do this to him. To yourself. He deserves to know. And if you won't tell him, I will."

Amy nodded hesitantly. "I will tell him. But, let me just wait a month. Only a month. That's all I'm asking."

"Why? Why not just get it over with?" Grace furrowed her delicate brows.

"I need a month to find a job," Amy said. "I need to prove to Ricky that I can do this on my own. So when I do tell him, and if he does stay, he can still go to college. I don't want him to give up college completely. I don't want him to work full time."

"You're not working full time either!" Grace exclaimed. "You have school!"

"Next year is senior year. I only have to take a few classes and then the rest of the day I can work," Amy said with a laugh. Then, obviously in thought, she squinted at Grace. "How did you find out about my, uhm, state?"

"Some nurses were talking about. Apparently, by breaking your arm, you lessened the forced of the airbag and saved the baby's life. Didn't your doctor tell you?"

Amy's hand landed on her stomach and she smiled. "Really?"

"Really," Grace said with a crazy smile. She lightened her features. "You're a really great mom, Amy. You can handle another kid." Her tone then melted down to a warning. "But, don't make yourself do it alone."

Amy nodded. "Grace," her eyes were somewhere else. "Did you see who hit me?"

Grace swallowed hard and shook her head. "No. I wish I had." The repulsive taste filled her mouth yet again, but she swallowed back the urge to spit out the truth.

"Oh," Amy said quietly. "I just thought," she shook her head. "Nevermind. It's ridiculous. I was probably just caught up in the moment."

"Why?" Grace asked. "Did you see who it was?" If only Amy did, then Grace wouldn't have to lie anymore. The truth would be out there and all would be well again. As well as it could be, considering…

"I thought I saw," Amy dismissed the idea before voicing it. "No I didn't."

**R**icky, rubbed the wrinkles from his forehead, and held the phone closer to his ear. "How long will it take?" He asked wearily. "But, I need it by graduation. That's only three days away!" He waited and waited for the response he wanted. "Fine. As soon as possible. Thank you for all your help." He snapped his phone shut and turned around to face a very wide eyed Grace.

"How much did you hear?" he asked, narrowing his eyes on her.

"Enough to know you are very vague on the phone," she replied, disappointed.

Ricky chuckled and went to move past Grace, but she stopped him. Both hands on his shoulders this time and looking him straight in the eye just as med camp had taught her. "Ricky, how are you?"

He rolled his eyes. Not again. It took three full months for her to stop greeting people that way, and he wasn't prepared to be asked this question so commonly again. "Fine until someone crossed the personal space line," he said shrugging her off. "Grace, you're a great person. And you have no idea how much it means to me, that you were the one who made the call to 911, that saved Amy's life. But, you really need to learn personal space. Your eavesdropping might get you into trouble one day."

In that moment, the hospital doors opened and two unexpected people walked through them, straight towards Grace and Ricky.

**A**drian and Ben's hands were swaying inbetween them, but never once touching. They walked at the same pace, but never once turned to look at the other. When they reached Grace and Ricky, they both stopped at the same time as well, but kept their distance.

Adrian couldn't help but remember the last time she was in this hospital. The first and last place she had ever seen her baby. Her Mercy. Adrian bit her lip to keep in the hysterics.

"How is she?" Ben prompted, pulling Adrian back to the present.

"She's fine," Ricky answered. "She was pretty beat up when they brought her in, but she is doing good now. The doctor said I can take her home in a few hours."

_ She's fine. Absolutely fine. Healing. Alive. _Adrian repeated in her head. Convincing herself everything would be okay. However, Adrian herself being fine was another question entirely. She couldn't help but ask, "And does she remember anything?"

Ricky shook his head. "She only remembers-," he paused. "A little bit before getting into the car. Nothing else."

Adrian breathed out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "Grace doesn't even remember the accident completely, and she watched it happen," Ricky said.

"Grace was there?" Ben asked. "You saw it happen?"

Adrian looked at her small blond friend and noticed the empty look she was holding. "Grace?" Adrian asked tapping her on the shoulder.

Grace flinched. "Sorry, I uhm, have to go."

"Well, I guess that just proves how unobservant she can be," Ben laughed.

Adrian watched as Grace left the hospital. She wanted to be a doctor. She didn't miss a thing. Adrian swallowed hard. She knew something.


	4. Chapter 4

_**seriously56: You bring up a very good point! As I was writing this I kind of pushed the nursery off to the side, because I forgot she not only got day care for free but she got paid as well! I might change that up a little in this story, because the job search is going to be a struggle for her. But, the day care will definitely play a role later on! To summarize: She works at the nursery for free day care for John, but does not get paid for it (in this version). **_

_**Thanks to everyone for the reviews! They always make me want to update faster! :D**_

_**I do not own Secret Life of the American Teenager. **_

**Chapter 4:**

**R**icky followed Amy closely up the stairs to the apartment, worried she might fall at any second. His hand found the small of her back and rested their until they were safely in their home. She collapsed onto the couch with a sigh. "I hate hospitals," she muttered, flipping her hair back with a natural flick of her wrist.

Ricky chuckled and dropped down next to her on the sofa. "Good. That should be reason enough for you not to return," he said, laying his arm across her shoulders and pulling her in, careful not to bump her cast.

"Yeah," Amy replied quietly. Ricky looked over at her curiously.

"Are you feeling okay? Is your arm hurting?"

"My arm is feeling fine," she murmered, pressing her face into his neck. He let his head rest on hers and they stayed like that for a long while. "Everything is going to be fine."

Ricky was holding onto her one minute and the next she was jumping out of his reach and rushing to the bathroom. He quickly followed. She was bent over the toilet, her hair brushed off to the side.

"Amy?" he entered the room and knelt next to her. "Are you sure you're okay?"

She nodded slowly. "Yeah, I've just never been one for pain killers," she replied, seconds later looking directly into the toilet bowl once again. Ricky gently pulled her hair back with one hand, while the other squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.

**G**race tightened her grip on the piece of paper enough to rip it partially. She released it completely and took a step back. The words boldly printed across it visible even from the floor. 'Keeping it a secret makes you an accessory. There's no backing out now.'

There was a shuffling from behind the front door and Grace quickly snatched up the letter, stuffing it into her pocket before the door opened.

"Grace, sweetheart, what are you doing outside?" Kathleen, he mother asked, opening the door wide enough for her daughter to slip in.

"I was just checking the mail," she muttered. Rushing past her mother and up the stairs. Not stopping until she reached her room.

Grace pulled out her phone, her fingers instinctively dialing Amy's number. She snapped the phone shut at the last second and looked down at her shaking hands. Then, there was a knock at her door. "It's me," Jack called.

Grace didn't feel like talking to him. She couldn't. She wouldn't. Maybe if she just stayed quiet long enough he would leave. Then, the door opened.

"You okay? You seemed rather upset a few moments ago," Jack said. Coming to sit beside her on the bed, comfortable in doing so without an invitation.

"Can I ask you something?" Grace looked at him with her big blue eyes.

"Of course," Jack replied with a smile grateful of trust.

"If you witnessed something horrible, and didn't tell anyone. That doesn't necessarily make you a bad person, does it?"

"I guess that depends on the horrible thing you witnessed," Jack said carefully. "Why?"

She came close. She did. Grace wanted more than anything to tell Jack what she saw and just get it off her shoulders. Lessen some of the weight at least. But, she couldn't. She was an accessory. The note was right. She was just as horrid a person as the driver who hit Amy. "No, reason." She replied vacantly.

**A**drian thrust the car keys at Ben. "Fine. You take care of it then."

Ben glared at her. "You have no right to yell at me! You destroyed our baby's room without so much as mentioning it to me! You got rid of every last piece of her existence!"

"I'm not the crazy one, here!" Adrian shrieked. "I just want a divorce. I want everything to go back to the way it was before."

"Well, I can't erase the past!" Ben shouted.

"And I can't accept the present!" Adrian refuted. She sighed and rubbed her forehead wearily. "I don't hate you, Ben. But, I don't trust you. And the only way I can let this go is if you do a favor for me in return."

Ben looked to her desperately. "Anything."

A sinister smile crossed her face, "You're going to help me get Ricky back."

"**A**my," Ricky began, lifting up an envelope. "I got into Ulysses S. Grant Community College! That's only a thirty minute drive from here!"

Amy dropped the bagel she was eating. "Community College? Don't you want to go to a University?"

"Nah," Ricky responded. "Not when my girlfriend is constantly breaking," he joked, playfully nudging her good arm.

Amy moved away from him. "Ricky, you are smart enough to get into Stanford! You are certainly not settling for community college."

Ricky closed the space between them. "It would be utterly stupid for me to pass up the opportunity of you." He kissed her lightly on the lips. "And as you said earlier, I'm smart enough." He winked at her and turned away.

"Ricky, I can't let you do this. You have to do what's right for you."

Ricky shook his head, "No Amy, I have to do what's right for us."

Amy threw her good arm in the air. "We're not even married. And you are too young to pass up the opportunity of going to a good school, getting a good job, and having a real college experience."

Ricky clasped both of her shoulders. "Stop it. Just stop pretending that you don't want me here."

"I want you here. Hell, I need you here. But, I also need you to be happy."

He pushed a strand of hair from her face. "And what makes you think I'm not happy?" He pulled her into his arms and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, leaning down to kiss him, as he carried her into their room.

They fell together onto the bed, her smooth arms lightly holding him to her, and his muscular arms on either side of her, holding her together. "I love you," he murmered in her ear. His lips crazing from her forehead to her neck. "And I've never been happier."

It was the first time those three words escaped his mouth. And it was the first time her ears listened with such happiness. Happiness soon poisoned with guilt. Tears formed in her eyes, and she pulled away. "Are you okay?"

Amy just shook her head. "Where's John?"

Ricky rubbed his hand casually up and down her arm, "I already told you, he's staying with my parents. I'm going to go pick him up this afternoon." Amy didn't respond, and he looked over at her concerned. "What's wrong?"

Her milk chocolate eyes were wet with worry. "Why would they do that? Why would someone want to hit me? What did I do?"

Ricky lightly pressed his lips to her temple. "You did nothing, Amy." Ricky reassured. "It was a freak accident. The police said that whoever was driving must have been severely incapacitated."

"My car is an SUV, Ricky," she said. "It takes a good amount of momentum to dent it as badly as it was. They were aiming for me. Whoever it was hates me."

Ricky pulled her to him and tightened his arms around her. "You're safe now."

Amy shook her head, tears dripping down her cheeks. "Why does he hate me?"

Ricky's eyes widened and he held her away from him so he could see her face clearly. "He?"


	5. Chapter 5

_**I'm so sorry it took me a few days to write this! School was a bit hectic this week. Junior year is great! But, very very intense. I hope to update at least three times a week! I know how frustrating it can be to wait for an update! And I do not want to subject the readers to such insanity! Hope you like this chapter **_

_**I do not own Secret Life of the American Teenager!**_

**Chapter 5**

**A**my looked down at the forms she had recently received. She went from store to store searching for applications, coming up with several different places. Ranging from the burger joint around the corner to the department store across town. She was excited enough with all the opportunities that she completely forgot of her current handicap. Yes, she had one good arm. But, it was her left arm and she was right handed.

Amy quickly glanced around the apartment. She had planned out enough time for her to fill out the applications while Ricky was still downstairs. She didn't want him to know she was looking for a job, because according to him their money situation was do-able. But, would it remain that way after adding an addition to their family?

Their home was vacant, except for the fast asleep two year old in the bedroom right beside her. How could she write up so many forms with her left hand when she couldn't even brush her teeth well enough with it. Just the other night she had to have Ricky "acccompany" her in the shower to help her wash her hair. She didn't feel too bad about it though, he was more than happy to oblidge.

But, the thing that was gnawing at her mind the most: if he went off to college, how could she manage life on her own? This cast was going to be on for at least two months and freshman orientation started in one. And even after she had both of her arms back, what about the money? They got the apartment because of Ricky's job in the butcher shop. Where would she live without him? She certaintly couldn't go back to her parents. It felt wrong. After managing without them she felt a sort of maturity grow that she didn't want to erase.

A crescendo of sounds heightened her awareness and she caught the glimmer of her cell phone. She quickly picked it up before it would awake John. "Hello," she inquired softly.

"Amy, I have to tell you something," her normally peppy friend said quietly.

Amy's eyes widened with delight. "Grace! Can you do a huge favor for me?" Completely disconnected from the flecks of worry in her friends voice.

There was a long pause and then a sigh. "Of course!" Grace answered back to her contented self. "I'll be over in a bit!" The phone disconnected and Amy smiled in relief, whispering a silent thank you to the heavens. She could do this. She could pull herself together. With some help from her best friend life would get back on track. She looked down to her stomach and rested her hand on it. "We can do this."

**G**race breathed out heavily before entering the apartment. "Amy," she called, stepping inside and shutting the door firmly behind her. Amy appeared exiting the bedroom the moment Grace's voice escaped her throat. Grace cleared her throat, she had to convince Amy to tell Ricky already. He needed to know.

"Hey!" she greeted pulling Grace into a cheerful hug.

"You're sure happy," Grace said with a laugh, but deep down inside anxiety was getting to her. She needed to tell Amy about Adrian, but she couldn't put such a damper on Amy's mood.

"Yeah I am! I needed help filling out job applications, but a better solution found me," Amy exclaimed. "If I put more hours in at the nursery and start to teach the kids music, not only will they give me free daycare, but they'll pay me as well!"

"That's great, Amy," Grace responded. But, her mind brought her somewhere else. Grace had finally opened up, just slightly, to Jack. She gave him a generic situation and he brought up a point she had not even thought of. One that put a deep ache in her chest.

But, Amy wouldn't listen unless Grace proved her point perfectly. "Amy, will you come with me?" Grace held out her hand. "I want to show you something."

Amy tilted her head curiously. "I would have to take John with," she answered. Grace agreed and the three of them drove off in Grace's prius.

It was a short drive, but the silence gave it a long drag. Finally, Grace pulled into the golf course. She stopped the car and lifted John out, holding his hand as they all crossed the freshly tarred street. "What are we doing here?" Amy asked, taking John's other hand.

Grace walked them to the eighteenth hole and finally turned to face Amy, her eyes wet with memory. "This is where we released my father's ashes." Grace began. "I am seventeen years old and one year without my dad was enough to screw me up. I have gone through plenty of boyfriends, without once thinking of their feelings. And if my father was still here that wouldn't have happened.

"John is only two and your other kid isn't even born yet. You can't do this to them," Grace shook her head and looked up to the sky. "It's not all about you and Ricky. I had my dad for sixteen years and that still wasn't enough. They need their dad, Amy." She looked over at her best friend.

Amy placed her hand on Grace's shoulder and squeezed gently. "Okay."

**R**icky practically jumped with joy the moment the delivery man entered the Butcher shop. He signed for the package and thanked the man gratefully. "I don't know what I would have done if this didn't arrive on time."

The man returned the smile and left Ricky with an empty shop and a full heart. Ricky started laughing uncontrollably and rushed up the rickety stairs. He wanted more than anything to tell Amy what was in the box right this second. But, he stopped himself from ripping open the door and committing himself to her.

He carefully turned the knob and with the box behind his back entered the apartment. He quickly checked to make sure the place was vacant before venturing into John's bedroom. Amy went to run errands with Grace and John and wouldn't be back for a while, he had plenty of time to hide away the package.

He swiftly unwrapped the box and took the smaller object out. He stuffed it under John's mattress. And walked out into the living room just in time to run into Bunny. She was standing in the open doorway, shaking her head disapprovingly.

"Get back to work!" she scolded, gesturing to the staircase. "Now."

Ricky nodded, but nothing could wipe the smile from his face, well, except for the person he was about to run into as he plowed down the stairs and into the kitchen.

His body crashed into hers and he quickly backed away, "Sorry," he muttered, the smile barely fading. Unfortunately for him, she thought he was happy to see her. If only he could've wiped the grin from his face.

"Ricky," she said sweetly. Adrian pursed her freshly glossed lips. "How are you?" she asked, gliding her hand down his arm. He shrugged her off, his happiness slowly depleting. He didn't respond and she easily cast aside the awkward silence.

"I'm here to pick up some steaks. Ben and I are barbequeing tonight. You're more than welcome to come," Adrian offered.

"Sorry, but I don't think Amy is really up to going out tonight. I think we are going to just stay in," he replied, turning his back from her and towards his work.

"What a shame," Adrian said, not removing herself from her current spot. "You can always come by yourself. Afterall, I heard you were going to Ulysses S. Grant Community, and since we are going to be fellow classmates again I thought it would be a good opportunity for us to catch up."

"Actually I'm going to Stanford," Ricky blurted. He didn't mean it. He wasn't planning on leaving Amy whatsoever. But, he was not going to get Adrian's hopes up in any way.

And even though it was a lie, it clogged up his blood just speaking it. But, his heart was more than happy to beat the second he realized the door to the butcher shop was open, and Amy was standing in the doorway, teary eyed, holding hands with a very confused John. He kept looking up at his mom and then over at his dad. Utterly lost.

"Good for you," Adrian said cheerfully, excited to know he wasn't just going to be out of _her_ reach. "Well I'm off," she muttered. Exiting the shop without any sort of inquiry on the steak.

"Amy, I-," he began.

She just shook her head with a plastered smile, and lifted John up with her good arm. "Good decision," she offered. "I'm happy for you." Amy made her way to the stairs and was out of sight in seconds.

"Damn," he breathed, rubbing his forehead in frustration.


	6. Chapter 6

**The one thing in the world that makes me feel better after such a stressful and horrifying day, is writing. And I can't thank you reviewers and alerters enough for reading my work! **

**I do not own the Secret Life of the American Teenager. **

**Chapter 6**

**A**drian shifted on her heels back and forth, looking out the balcony with a thoughtful look in her eye. The sun was melting away and the sky was darkening. It was her favorite time of day, and yet all she could think about was Ricky. She couldn't push herself to venture out and find a muse. Only one person was settled into her conscience. And that person was extremely difficult to win over.

But, Adrian was slightly relieved at what occurred earlier. Sure, he would be an entire state away, but that didn't mean there weren't colleges in California she couldn't attend. Amy certaintly couldn't. She was planted to this town like tree in the dirt. Rooted by her academics and son.

She checked the time on her thin watch. Before she could punch in his number, his voice sounded behind her.

"I don't think you'll be needing my help afterall." Ben announced, coming to stand beside her in the dimmest part of day. "I walked into work today, to talk to Ricky, and found Amy and him in a heated argument. I think everything will work out just fine for you," he commented bitterly.

A cursed smile crossed her plump limps, "Don't be so negative, Ben. This will work out perfectly for the both of us," she looked up at the heavens with a taunting grin. "Ricky will be mine, and Amy will be yours."

"I can't have Amy," Ben snapped. "Not after what happened the other night."

Adrian rolled her eyes, "Don't worry Boycavich. I've taken care of that. Grace won't speak a word of it."

"And if she does?" Ben asked, nervously rubbing his arm. "And if she goes to the police?"

Adrian turned on him rapidly, "That. Is. Not. Going. To. Happen."

**A**my slammed the bathroom door shut behind her, and slid down the door, pulling her knees to her chest. Tears pulsed from her eyes and she inhaled sharply. She could feel his presence on the other side of the door. He was like a magnet, always pulling her to him in an unbearable way. She squeezed her eyes shut and threatened her lungs to level out.

"Amy," he said gently from the other side of the door. "Amy, will you just listen to me?"

She bit her lip, fighting the urge to rip open the door and run into his arms. He picked Stanford over her. She shouldn't be surprised. How could she have expected him to pick her over an Ivy league? Yes, she was pressing him towards the school, but that was the right thing to do. Wasn't it?

Well, it didn't feel so right anymore. "I'm pregnant," she whispered. He couldn't hear her through the door, but the pressure on her chest lightened immensily once the words were free.

"Open the door, Amy," he called. She didn't move. Fresh tears poured down her face, but moving was the last thing her body felt capable of. "You have five seconds to open this door before I break it down."

"You wouldn't dare," she breathed out.

"Five," he began carefully. "Four. Three-," Amy jumped to her feet and unlocked the door. Then she turned away from it quickly before Ricky swung it open. She wiped her eyes dry, trying to hide any sign of distress.

"I'm not going to Stanford. I just said that so Adrian would get off my back," Ricky tried to explain. "I would never leave you, Amy."

"You should go," Amy said with as much strength as she could.

"You don't mean that," Ricky reasoned, taking her shoulder and spinning her towards him. The redness of her eyes was impossible to miss. "Ames," he began, pulling her into his strong embrace, the veins in his arms popping out with how tightly he held her. "I promise I won't leave. I promise."

She squeezed her eyes shut holding him closer to her. But, the more she wanted him, the less she believed she deserved him. She pushed him off and exited the bathroom. "We don't want to be late," she stated, not entirely thinking of school.

**G**race yawned, checking the alarm clock and springing from her bed the instant her mind grasped the time. "Oh no!" She rushed to her dresser, slipping into the first outfit she could find and racing out of her room and down the stairs.

"Grace," her mother exclaimed, nearly being knocked over by her very worried daughter. "I thought you were already on your way to school!" Grace shook her head frantically and ripped her keys off the shelf, and slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Bye mom," she muttered, quickly sprinting to her car. She only meant to glance at her cell phone before igniting the car, but the message from Amy left her breathless.

'_I can't tell him._'

Grace sighed heavily and shook her head sadly. She hadn't planned on making this Monday stressful. She always thought having a relaxing start to every week was the key to staying happy throughout all of school. But, now, she had a new task to add to her list. Amy couldn't tell him. Grace understood, she really did. But, if she was in Ricky's position she would want to know. And Grace wasn't going to let him leave unwarned.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Secret Life of the American Teenager. **

**Chapter 7**

**A**my looked out the window as they drove silently through the rain. Drops of water slid down the glass, emanating with the pain inside of her. The civil war with her mind was becoming unbearable. It completely evaporated whenever John was around, but now that he was at Day Care she couldn't avoid it. Tell Ricky. Don't tell Ricky. Back and forth, the depths of her mind bickering over and over again.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, glancing at her before focusing once more on the drenched road.

"N-nothing important," Amy replied, never retrieving her gaze from the gray sky.

He came to a complete stop at the stop sign and turned to look at her fully. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing," she brushed the hair from her eyes nervously. "Just drive."

"Amy, you only ever stutter if something is really bothering you. So just tell me," he said, concerning stacked tightly in his tone. He reached out for her hand, but she pulled it away. Her good hand reaching the door and opening it.

She jumped from the car into the pouring rain, quickly shielding her cast with her long dark coat. "I w-want you to go to Stanford! I w-want you to leave me alone and stop pretending you w-want me just because I have your son!"

She slammed the door shut and started fast walking to the school. They were only a block away. The car strolled beside her slowly, he rolled down the window.

"Get in the car Amy," he said firmly. "You're not walking in the rain. You'll get sick."

She stopped in her tracks and spun to face him. "I'm sick of you! Now drive!"

His face fell and he hesitated, but eventually drove away. Slowly at first, then he disappeared into the school parking lot.

If it wasn't for the mass of soaking kids, Amy's running makeup would be the clear sign to the hurricane inside of her. And if it wasn't for the company inside of her, she would have felt entirely alone.

**R**icky pulled into the parkinglot, and slammed his hands against the steering wheel. "Dammit!" He shouted, his anger shielded by the thunderous rage outside. There was a dilligent tap on the passenger window and he turned hopefully only to find Grace.

He unlocked the door and she climbed inside, escaping the cold rain. "Ricky," she breathed. Her makeup was drizzling down her face.

"Grace, what's wrong?" he asked, water falling from her face even after she escaped the rain.

"I've tried so hard to keep it. She trusted me, but I told her if she didn't tell you I would," Grace raced through her words. "And don't get me wrong, I love her to death. But, she is the most stubborn girl in the entire world! And normally I wouldn't mind keeping her secret, but lately it's been too much. All of it's too much. And I hope she'll forgive me-."

Ricky interrupted her, "Who are you talking about?"

"You can't leave her!" Grace said, ignoring his question completely. "Not right now. Not with everything that has been going on. She loves you and you love her. I see it. The whole school sees it! It's not just because you have a kid; it's because you two were made for each other," Grace exhaled sharply and looked Ricky straight in the eye. "You can't leave her."

"What are you trying to say, Grace?"

Grace closed her eyes and her lips parted the truth that had been weighing her down quite a bit. "Amy's pregnant." But, it still wasn't enough. Now that her mouth was open she couldn't stop. She couldn't help but blurt out the real pain that had been drilled into her brain. "It was Adrian."

Her eyes popped open guiltily, but the second piece of information never crossed his mind. It was too cryptic and forgettable. "Amy's pregnant." He repeated. Then, it clicked. The reason she had been so distant. The reason she had wanted him to leave. All of it.

**A**my wiped her eyes dry in the bathroom and threaded her fingers through her hair, softly shaking beads of rain out of her hair. She gripped the sink, holding herself up with the cool marble. She pulled herself together as best she could and slipped into the hallway. Her heavily casted hand colliding with someone the moment she exited the bathroom.

Adrian grimaced at her. "Watch it," she blurted rudely.

Amy didn't know if it was the sudden feeling of protection she had for her unborn child, or if it was the fact that nothing was going right today, but either way she was done with feeling horrible.

"Maybe you should watch it," Amy retorted, crossing her good arm over her stomach.

Adrian raised an eyebrow suspiciously, but her surprise did not erase her irritation. "What did you just say to me?"

"I knew you were stupid, but I had no idea you were deaf as well," Amy snapped. Immediately regretting her words. What had gotten into her?

"Hey, don't take your love problems out on me," Adrian sneered. "Just because you are a horrible girlfriend doesn't mean you should be a horrible person as well."

"At least I'm not a slut," Amy replied, her eyes skimming Adrian's small amount of clothing skeptically.

"Do you wanna go?" Adrian responded, her lips pursed with annoyance. She took a step towards Amy. Amy proceeded towards her as well. Adrian reached out to push Amy, while Amy was prepared to do the same, when a strong arm wrapped around Amy's waist and pulled her back.

"Not happening," Ricky said holding Amy to him. Adrian glared at the two of them and then abruptly turned and walked away, exaggerating each hip movement greatly. "You know what else isn't happening?" Ricky whispered in her ear, still not releasing her. "I'm not leaving."

"But, Ricky-," Amy began.

"But, nothing," Ricky replied. "I am not going anywhere. Not now. Not ever."


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, so I have a plan for this story! But I am uncertain as to how far to take it. I don't want to over do it on the intensity…but I don't want to bore you guys! So…I am going to make this a filler chapter and I encourage you guys to review and tell me if you think I should go ahead with an intense idea! I'm not going to give you guys specifics, but it involves a life threatening situation…**

**Oh, and I do not own Secret Life of the American Teenager!**

**Chapter 8**

**G**race couldn't help but smile at the sight of her best friends embracing. Normally PDA grossed her out quite a bit, but in this case it was beyond relieving to see. Grace rested her palm over her heart and breathed out heavily. Despite her soaking wet condition, Grace couldn't be happier.

She practically skipped to her locker, removing the textbook for her first class. When she shut the locker her eyes locked with the boy on the other side. "Grace," Ricky acknowledged.

"Ricky," she nodded back. "I believe a congratulations is in order."

His smile twisted into a smirk. "Not yet." Ricky's grin widened. "I'm going to have a little fun first." He spun around, walking down the hallway.

Grace rushed to keep up with him. "What do you mean?"

Ricky shrugged, "she hasn't told me anything about it yet. So I don't know anything."

"Ricky," Grace cautioned. "You have to tell her you know." He came to a complete halt.

"You told me and I thank you for it," he nodded. "But, I know nothing until she wants me to." He held up an accusing finger at her, "And you aren't going to say a word to Amy about me knowing."

"But," Grace started. Ricky held up his hands silencing her words. He pulled an imaginary zipper across his amused lips and vanished down the hallway. Grace's face scrunched up in frustration. Not again.

**B**en pressed his shaking hands against his jeans. No one noticed his odd behavior due to the huge exam that had been placed on each desk. But, while most students were freaking out about their grade point average, he had more devastating concerns.

He quickly jotted down random answers and turned in the paper. The other students looked at him nervously and the teacher was completely shocked. But, he couldn't handle sitting next to Amy any longer. He quickly excused himself and found escape in the empty halls.

She had taken everything from him. His heart, his hope, and his joy. She shredded every last ounce of his hope with the single acceptance of another man. What did Ricky have that he didn't? The ability to create a healthy kid. The looks to melt a girl in seconds. The strength to keep a stable relationship. Should he go on?

Ben knocked his forehead against the closest locker and sighed deeply. "Having troubles?" a taunting voice that haunted his life inquired. "I know something that will fix your problems right up."

"Leave me alone Adrian," he groaned against the maroon locker. "Don't you have other guys to screw with?"

"Hey," she began roughly. "I don't have to put up with this. It's not my fault."

Ben turned away from the locker, his eyes red with anger. "Not your fault!" he said fiercly. "It's all your fault! If you hadn't destroyed Mercy's memory I wouldn't have been so upset that night! If you hadn't gotten your ass too drunk to drive I wouldn't have been driving that night!"

Adrian's' already ready huge eyes widened and tears threatened to fall, but she held a strong composure and whisked herself into the girls bathroom. Ben shook his head in her direction and rushed out of the school.

**G**race fumbled to get a good grasp on her books and they all crashed to the floor. She dropped to her knees, starting to stack them up when two very capable hands joined her. Jack collected all of her books and helped her up with the other arm.

"You okay there?" he asked with an amused smile.

Grace nodded and with a grateful smile took her books from him. "Thanks."

"So have you thought about it?" Jack asked.

"I have," she said, her smile frozen in place. When she made no move to respond, he gave her an expectant look.

"And?"

Grace bit her lip. He had written her a long letter on every detail about her he admired. It went from the basic things, such as her smile and laugh, to the complex details, such as the many memories of their first confirmation. But, now, it wasn't about the past. She had to move forward, and she still hadn't decided if she wanted to move forward with him.

"And I have come to the decision, that I have no decision."

He wrinkled his forehead. "Well does that mean you don't want to be my date for the party this weekend?"

"Maybe," Grace said with a contemplating smile. She spun around and exited the school, a wide smirk declaring ownership of her most recently stressed out self.

**R**icky couldn't help it. He had a plan to break her and it got him even more excited as time passed. Amy exited her classroom and without looking ran directly into him. "Maybe you really should watch where you're going," he said with a laugh.

"Well maybe you shouldn't stand right outside of doorways," Amy countered, brushing back her hair with her fingers.

He slipped his arm around her shoulder and they began walking for the parkinglot. "So do you want to go with me to the party this weekend?" he asked, for once not offering to carry her books.

"I guess so," she replied casually.

A smile crept onto his face, "Great! We can have your parents watch John and we can finally do all the things normal teenagers get the chance to do."

"Things?" Amy asked. "What sort of things?"

"You know," Ricky replied. "Alcohol." He winked at her.

She shrugged his arm off as they neared the car. "I'm not really into getting drunk now that we have John." She reasoned. "It just doesn't feel right."

"Amy, Amy, Amy," Ricky shook his head. "He will be at his grandparents. There is no reason you should feel guilty for having some fun." He laughed lightly. "Is there?"

Amy bit her lip, and shook her head. "Nope. No reason at all." She swallowed hard. Ricky started the car, it wouldn't be long before she gave up and told him. And he was very excited to be playing such a game.


	9. Chapter 9

**So sorry for the late update. I was so happy with the season finale that I didn't really want to change anything with it at all! But, then I read some new reviews and got back into story mode! Hope you guys like it!**

**Also, I do not own Secret Life of the American Teenager.**

**Chapter 9**

Without a hope. Without a dream. Without any assistance, any relief. Grace was pressed with more stress than ever. An unending pile of homework and exams crowded every spare minute of her burdened social life.

Jack had come to her the previous night practically demanding a real answer. She apparently hesitated too long. Prolonged this game of hers and ended up losing a date for the evening. I guess playing around only worked for Ricky. That is of course, if it has been working for him lately. She had been too distracted the past few days with end of the year assignments and hadn't had a clear moment to contemplate her next move on the matter. Tell Amy? Or just let it play out?

And then of course, the daunting day was coming. The deadline for reporting a crime. She researched criminal involvement, and according to law journal she found online, Grace had only seven days to tell the police before her statement would become stale and be dismissed completely. And now, she only had three days left to make a statement. But, then what would happen? She would be charged as well for witnessing the mess?

Grace pushed the inevitable date as far from her mind as possible, only to have it rebound and strike her harshly like a rubber band moments later. There was a knock on her bedroom door and she rolled away from her current page of notes, hopping off her bed she opened the door.

"Grace," Tom began. "Adrian is here. To see you." Growing up with her brother, Grace had come to hardly hear the spaces in his voice or the mumble of the occasional words. They didn't become him. He became himself and overtook his voice with his personality.

"Okay," she groaned, dreading to see the friend she could hardly look at.

"Why so down, Sis?" Tom asked, wrapping his arm over her shoulder and giving it a comforting squeeze.

She gave him a hopeless smile. "Just tired," she excused herself. It wasn't a complete lie, she had exhausted herself beyond belief with the stress of academic and social obligations.

Grace carefully stepped down the staircase into a pit of what she assumed to be false politeness. But, little did Grace know of how tired she really was. Tired of holding in the truth. Telling Ricky had done absolutely nothing. He didn't care anymore, Amy was safe. Amy was more than safe. But, Adrian, she did care.

"Grace," Adrian greeted. She was looking out the window into the decadent black sky. Her reflection clearly displayed in the glass. Grace caught the tears welling in Adrian's eyes and anger stemmed inside of her threatening to burst through the carefully stitched seams of her mask.

"What?" she said bitterly.

Adrian turned to face Grace, liquid dripping from her chocolate eyes. "I need a best friend right now."

Grace shrugged. "Well good luck finding one. You almost killed mine!" The words were free of her mouth before she realized what was happening.

Adrian gasped taking a step back. "You too?"

"Me what?" Grace snapped. "Do I know about your little rage fest? About how you nearly ended Amy's life?"

"I didn't mean it!" Adrian quickly blurted. "I had no idea that would happen. I was just so upset about Mercy and Ben. My family was torn apart and I had to sit by and watch her and her family be happy! I was in a dark place."

Grace pressed forward, jabbing her index finger at Adrian. "You still are in a dark place if you only feel bad about yourself!" Grace accused. Thankful her mother had left for the market and Tom was probably in his room: she took the lack of eavesdropping as an open door for shouting. "How dare you slam your car into Amy's! How dare you try to ruin someone elses life in order to feel better about your own!"

Something flashed in Adrian's eyes, but then vanished moments later. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Adrian pleaded, backing up towards the door. "I didn't mean it. And you're right. I'm in a real dark place. And all I came here for was a friend," she choked back more tears. "But I guess I'm all alone."

**R**icky smiled to himself as he eyed his printed project. He creased it precisely and set the folded paper on the kitchen counter. He hopped onto the bar stool and lifted his steaming mug of cider. He carefully let his smile fall as the sounds of the shower vanished.

The bathroom door opened, releasing a vast amount of steam into their quaint apartment. Amy walked over to the fridge, the soft scent of flowers just breezing by him. He wasn't certain as to which flower it was, but it was the smoothest, most fragrant one he had ever met. Ricky was at first bothered by Amy using all of the hot water, but he soon got over it once she entered a room. She always managed to smell so amazing right after she got out of the shower straight up til she took a new one. And if Ricky had to take a cold shower for the rest of his life for her, he would.

"What's this?" she asked, breaking up his thoughts and gesturing to the paper on the counter. She placed her glass of chocolate milk smoothly on the counter and unfolded Ricky's ruse.

"Some list Grace dropped off for you. She said it was a list of foods you shouldn't eat with your state," Ricky shrugged. "Whatever that means."

Amy flipped open the paper and scanned the list. Her eyes widened, "Apples, waffles, chocolate, peanut butter, kix-," Amy paused. "This has got to be a joke. These are all of my favorite foods!"

Ricky held out his hand and she handed him the paper. He falsely looked it over. "Well that's weird," Ricky sighed and let it fall softly back to the counter. "It probably means nothing. Grace is probably _defective_." Ricky joked, planting the word to freak her out. He lifted an apple from the bowl and took a hearty bite, hearing the crisp sound as he chewed it blatantly in front of her. Amy bit her lip and he knew he was getting to her.

He held the bitten apple out to her. Amy shook her head and stomped out of the room. Ricky took another bite of the apple and his grin widened with a new idea.


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay so this is the latest update in the entire world…I'm so sorry! I could give you all thousands of excuses for why I haven't been updating, but there is no good excuse for abandoning a story. I personally hate it when a story I really like just cuts off at a dead end and ceases to be updated. It kills me! I hope this chapter makes up for my late update. And thanks again for all the reviews and alerts! They are actually the main thing that eventually reminded me to write! As always constructive criticism is much appreciated, and I always love to hear your opinions! Just don't attack me…well I hope you enjoy! Also I do not own Secret Life of the American Teenager**

**Chapter 10**

_**A**_my folded each clothing item with care, placing them softly into her laundry basket, as best as she could with one arm. It felt so weird to be at her old house. Especially with her parents away at Mimsi's and Ashley still In Florida. She glanced around the kitchen. Everything looked as it had before. The cupboards were slightly ajar, due to her father's sloppy habit of forgetting to close things. The mugs still hung beside the stove, all waiting for her mother's cinnamon hot coco.

But, despite the warmth of familiarity this house still filled her with, she felt as though she were a guest. She wasn't the last one to use the microwave. She wasn't the one who made her mother coffee in the morning when she found herself awake before everyone else. All of those simple tasks laid at the hands of someone else. Someone who wasn't her. All of those opportunities would soon be completely washed away from her once the evening had finished. It didn't take her long to finally understand what John was hinting at that morning.

He repeated the word "ring" so many times the past few days, that Amy would be shocked if Ricky didn't plan on proposing. And once engaged to the father of her child, and soon to be children, she didn't see returning to this house any time in her future. All they needed was a washing machine of their own, and she would have no reason to visit. Except of course, for holidays and family dinners.

She wasn't sad though. She wasn't upset in the slightest. If everything she heard from John was correct, and Ricky was intending to propose, then she would officially never be alone again. It was odd. Different. But, at the same time she couldn't envision herself wanting it any other way. Ricky wouldn't leave her. She wished silently to herself. And she wouldn't have to raise another child all by her lonesome. But, she couldn't help but feel that now familiar pang of guilt once again. Would he really want to marry her if he knew she was carrying another child? Did she deserve a loving husband if she had been lying to him this whole time about being pregnant?

Amy sighed, and lifted her basket of freshly washed linens. She was about to exit the kitchen when her eyes caught sight of something in the neighbors yard. She set the basket down once again and moved closer to the window for a better view. When her eyes caught sight of what was occurring she nearly burst through the back door.

**R**icky paced the apartment furiously. John was observing him with the most curious look on his face. Ricky scribbled something down on his note sheet only to scratch it out moments later. He turned to his son and began to give his valedictorian speech to his son once again. John would smile and occasionally slap his hands together when he caught onto the amount of effort his dad was putting into each word. Towards the end, Ricky lifted up one of John's toy rings, all different colors and sizes meant to be placed in a certain order. He picked up the smallest blue one and bent down on one knee before his son, rehearsing the ending with a wide smile. "Ring!" John would shout joyfully each time.

After several more times of practice, Ricky finally put down his set of notes. "What am I going to do without the real ring, Buddy?"

As John shrugged his tiny little shoulders, the doorbell rang. Ricky opened the door to reveal a very cross Grace. Her eyes narrowed, like needles penetrating his very being. "What?"

"Do you have any idea what Amy just put me through?"

Ricky tilted his head in thought, not quite sure where she was headed with this.

"Don't play stupid with me Ricky Underwood!"Grace spat at him, pushing her way past him and into the apartment, and dramatically crashing into the sofa with a sigh, causing John to giggle from his play pen. "Amy claimed that I had written her a letter of dos and don'ts. And you have no idea how many lies I had to spin to get her off your scent." Ricky raised an eyebrow, a curious amusement set in the curve of his lips. "She now thinks I have short term memory, and I am an incompetent researcher. I am so done lying for you."

This caught Ricky's attention and his smirk vanished. With a dramatic flourish he knelt in front of her, pressing his hands together in mock prayer. "Please Grace, just for a few more days. I don't want her to know I know, I want her to tell me. And I know I can break her! Just give me a few more days of your unbelievable secret keeping."

Grace scoffed at that and muttered something under her breath.

"What was that?" he asked, looking up at her, his brown eyes larger than normal with hope.

"I'm done keeping your secret! I'm done keeping everyone's secrets! You're telling her you know today!" Grace, shouted at him, her face a raging red.

Ricky rose to his feet and took a step closer to her. "Secrets? What other secrets are you keeping, Grace?"

Grace immediately shrank back, realizing her slip up. "I just meant yours and Amy's. When I told you, I thought it was going to be over, but apparently you and Amy have way too much in common."

Ricky gave her an unbelieving look, but didn't push it any further. "Can you give me at least one more day. I have a new plan to break her."

"Break her?" Grace scoffed, "are you even listening to yourself? If you really love her you'll make it easy on her Ricky. Not hard. I know you didn't like that she kept this from you and that you want to even things out, but can't you see this is killing her?"

Ricky's face paled and he looked to the floor, but his words were still skeptical, "if it was bothering her that much she would have told me by now."

"She's not telling you, because she's afraid," Grace explained, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Ricky pulled back from her instantly. His eyes defensive and burning. "Afraid of what? I would never leave her!"

"She's afraid you're only staying because she's pregnant, Ricky," Grace explained, trying to deflate his anger with the truth. "It's scary to have to raise a kid alone, scarier to raise two. But, it's even more terrifying to watch the one you love give up everything for you. Amy's afraid that she'll be holding you back."

"But, she's not holding me back! I love her and my kids, and I don't want to be anywhere else but by their side!" Ricky exclaimed, as though the louder he said it the more Grace would get it.

"I know that. And you know that. But, does Amy know that?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**B**en paced his room, knocking everything down in his path. Luckily no one was home to hear the commotion, but even if they were he didn't care anymore. Adrian had called him crying this morning. Even though she had pushed his buttons way too far, he still hated to hear her cry. It always reminded him of the day he had labeled the dark day.

What she had to say erased all pity he once held for her, and replaced it with a blind worry for himself. She didn't want to lie anymore, she wanted the truth out, but he just couldn't let that happen. Her part in the accident was minimal if anything. If anyone went down for it, it would certainly be him. Ben had hardly lived, he wasn't going to give his life away on a silver platter, and he sure as hell wouldn't let Adrian do it for him.

She had no right, no right whatsoever to make him feel even more guilty. It was her fault he did what he did, and it would be her fault if he was sentenced for it. Ben kicked his desk over, and watched it split as it hit the ground hard. He groaned loudly at the broken furniture. An insistent ringing noise alerted him of a call and he picked his phone off the floor from which he had thrown it earlier. It was her, of course it would be her.

Ben quickly pressed the end button before their new infuriating conversation could begin, and then fell back on his bed with a sigh. A few seconds later there was a small _ding_, letting him know he had a voicemail. A part of him did not want to hear what it had to say, but curiosity won out as it always did. He pressed the right password combo and waited for her voice to start.

"Ben," she was crying. She always was these days. "I love you." The message cut off abruptly, and Ben was on his feet in seconds. It wasn't that he longed for those words, or that he was utterly shocked by them. It was the way she said them. Full of despair and certainty. A tone that said more than he wanted it to. He raced out of his room, down the grand flight of stairs and out to his car. And for the first time in a long time, he wished he didn't live so far away from her.

**A**my dropped her cell phone by the edge of the pool, an ambulance already on its way. She hesitated at the water's edge. The pool was eerily still and silent. At the back of her mind she heard the doctor strongly urging her not to get so much as a drop of water on her cast, but she barely put a thought to it as she swept the warning away. All she saw was Adrian's dark hair swirling around in the water, motionless, the sound around her barren and frightening.

Amy tore off her sweater, and tossing it to the side, jumped hastily into the chilling depths. She kept her right arm up in the dry air as she strained her good arm, desperately trying to reach Adrian. When she finally made it to her side, she realized she couldn't avoid the water any longer, and plunged her heavily casted arm in, using her good arm to wrap around Adrian's icy form.

Relying mostly on her legs, and injured arm, she managed to get them to the steps. She pulled a soaking Adrian from the depths, and onto the concrete. She couldn't hear the ambulance yet, and even though the day care center required her to be CPR certified, she wasn't all too confident she could do it with one arm.

She quickly checked for a pulse, and when the search came up empty she pressed her hand to the center of Adrian's chest. Uncertain as to how long it would take the ambulance to arrive, and not willing to bet Adrian's life on it.

Before she could press her entire weight down onto her ribs, she heard the fence to Adrian's back yard creak, she quickly turned her gaze up to find Ben rushing towards them, his face contorted in fear.

**R**icky had been trying to get a hold of his girlfriend for a while now, knowing that it was finally time to tell her the truth, but she had yet to answer. He tried calling Amy's cell once more, and pulled John into his arms when she didn't pick up. "Mommy's not answering," Ricky said, his eyes searching his sons in question.

John lifted an eyebrow the same way his father always did, causing Ricky to chuckle. "What are we going to do?"

"Find!" John exclaimed, clapping his hands joyfully.

Ricky smiled and pressed his lips against his sons soft head, "sounds good to me."

He carried John out to the car, and didn't let any worry cloud his eyes until they were already on the road towards Amy's parents, and his face wasn't in his sons field of vision. It wasn't until they were in the neighborhood, and could see the flashing lights, that the crease in his brows became imminent.

John made mock sounds of sirens as they neared the house, and couldn't decide how relieved he should be when he saw the ambulance parked outside of Adrian's house. He parked the car, and hastily pulled John from the car seat.

His heart slowed down to a normal pace, when he saw Amy wrapped in an emergency blanket, standing just outside the ambulance. "Amy," Ricky called, rushing towards her with John in his arms.

She quickly looked up, her weary gaze meeting his, and she started towards him, meeting them half way. Ricky wrapped an arm around her shivering body. It was already a particularly chilly day, and she was soaking, he noted.

"Brrrgh," John said, dramatizing her shivering. "Mommy's brrrgh."

Amy kissed John's warm forehead, trying for a tired smile.

"What happened?" Ricky asked, looking off at the closed ambulance, now driving away with its sirens blaring. A small black car pulled out from the driveway and sped after it.

Amy didn't respond, and he looked back at her empty stare. Ricky shifted John's weight to his other side, so he would be closer to his girlfriend. "Ames?"

There was a long silence. Which bored John enough to cause him to rest his head against Ricky's shoulder.

"I pulled Adrian from the water," Amy finally said, her voice distant.

"Is that who they just took to the hospital?"

Amy nodded, and rested her head against Ricky's chest. Ricky wanted desperately to know what had just happened, but couldn't bring himself to press her with anymore questions. So he led his family of three, soon to be four, back to the car, unsure if there would ever be a right time to tell Amy he knew.


End file.
